twitchplayspokemonircfandomcom-20200214-history
Loser
>ENTER NAME Your name is LORD LOSER. You are a 19 year old tryhard who attempts to be humourous but is a FAILURE IN ALMOST EVERY POSSIBLE WAY. You consider yourself a ROMANTIC, but only because you want love that you never got as a child. You have been playing VIDEO GAMES since you were very young, and had admittedly SHITTY TASTES up until a few months ago. Your favourites include BRAVELY DEFAULT, PSYCHONAUTS, and SMASH BROS. You like to PLAY MUSIC, but you only learn the basics of any instrument you touch, so you're pretty shit at that too. You think you're a GOOD WRITER, but you're not. You just use big words that your trusty THESAURUS provides for you, and most of the time use them wrong. You use words like "seem" and "well" WAY too much. You are HORRIBLY NAIVE and have not matured fully. You think you are an adult but you are, in fact, a WHINY CHILD who tends to throw TANTRUMS. This explains why, in many of your INTERESTS, your favourite characters are SO LIKE YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO LIKE THEM. You're a stubborn shithead, so you do things like REFUSE TO LEARN HOW TO TIE YOUR SHOES, RIDE A BIKE, OR LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT. Because of the shoe thing, you wear atrocious slip-ons to further show your ineptitude. You have been attending the Twitch Plays Pokemon IRC off and on for close to a year, and have developed a persona involving being rude and claiming "superiority" over other users. This is to cover up your complete naiveté and unsocial lifestyle, besides the inclusion of a dear friend who represents an astrological sign and disease into your life. You are the KNIGHT OF RAGE, and you reside in the LAND OF SCARS AND RUST, with a population of FERRETS. Your strife specibus is the inefficient 2XCLEAVERKIND, and you 'Type like a fucking loser. ' Despite these things, you have surprisingly high self-esteem. Land of Scars and RustCategory:UsersCategory:In-jokes The Land of Scars and Rust is Loser's planet. The planet is split into two distinct sections: the surface and the below. The surface of LOSAR is completely rusted over and flat, if you discount Loser's house and concrete around it. The below is an underground citadel covered by the unassuming surface, and is where everything goes on. They are accessed by one of the many trapdoors on the surface, which are rusted over and stuck, so rage-induced strength is required to open them. The below is an expansive yet sparsely populated city-like system on various levels. The deeper you go, the less rusted the planet gets. Living in the cracks and crevices, out of sight, are the ferrets that tell Loser of the various lores and histories of LOSAR, and give hints of his quest. On the final level, which would take a very long while to get to unless the elevators are fixed, is the lair of CHIMERA, the multi-headed beast. He presents the quest to Loser, which is to destroy the surface of LOSAR and rid the rust on the planet, revealing an iron fortress.